This proposal is designed to evaluate the effectiveness of assertion training in groups of elderly persons as compared to a behavioral discussion group and a control condition. The assertion training package consists of modeling, rehearsal, cueing, and contingency contracting, the buddy system and other group procedures. The behavioral discussion package consists primarily of discussion of relevant situations calling for assertion for elderly persons. The control group is a test-retest condition. Subjects in all three conditions will be tested before, immediately after, and 3 months after treatment. The major instruments are a behavioral role-play test, the Rathus Assertiveness Schedule and the California Psychological Inventory. An elderly population has been selected because of special problems associated with loss of status and forced dimuition of assertiveness skills. The group treatment context has been selected because of the relevance of a multi-person interactive situation to assertive skills.